1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier apparatus, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus provided with a joint structure that has an anti-pinch safety feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenient storage, most current strollers have a collapsible frame structure comprised of support elements that can be folded over one another. When the stroller is to be stored, the frame structure can be collapsed into a compact configuration that occupies a smaller volume. The ability to fold and unfold the frame structure allows flexible configuration of the stroller, but may also present certain risks of injury in use. In particular, finger pinching accidents may occur when the frame structure is unfolded and fingers of a young child or adult are inadvertently put in proximity of the moving support elements of the frame structure, which may cause severe laceration injuries.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant carrier apparatus that is safer in use, and address at least the foregoing issues.